Thanksgiving
by nlcaelum
Summary: It's all fun at Sylvie's Thanksgiving. And crack. I warned you!    Only one real, fluffy pairing: EnnisxFiro  and Sylvie?   Main character: Sylvie.


Thanksgiving!

~nlcae~

Yes, yes, I know. Thanksgiving isn't up yet, unless you're in Canada, in which it's already past (only those Canadians know what they're thinking having Thanksgiving so early.) Anyways, it's always a good thing to give thanks, no matter what you believe. Now, I'm not a believer in Obama, and neither am I pleased with the Tea Party. But, who cared about my political inclinations, really? I'm a centrist, really. Moderate.

This is really a massive crossover, and it'll have more crossings than the NYC Subway – so I'd just place it closest to home – with the hosts. Therefore, the classification.

It's Thanksgiving. State Governor Sylvie Lumiere decides that, of all things, that she's bored stiff, in a position of power, but of no real power (this isn't the US! It's based in New South Wales), so she rings up Ennis O'Brien, the new state premier (after one messy state election seeing off both the previous premier and her opposition number – surprise!)…

"Hey, what's up, albino?"

"! How did you know?"

"Like duh?"

"Wowee, Gillard 2.0?"

"Damn, I knew I should have joined the Liberals, not Labor!"

"Anyways, you won the elections in March!"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks!"

"Well, I've got be content that the UN called on my predecessor to head the WHO."

"And lucky."

"Whatever. Hey! How about coming along with Firo for Thanksgiving?"

"Mind if I invite everyone?"

"Well…"

"Firo, this is Ennis. Call on all our side for Thanksgiving at Government House."

"Can do."

The invite list stretched pretty long. Then again, he'd used font size 16. (Hey, the State Legislature only has 135 members!)

And so, on Thanksgiving, a long line of ZZZ cars (yes, really, state cars in NSW have ZZZ at the front) lined up at the front – well, no-one heard them coming, as they were all electric – the previous premier's best idea, until a blind fella almost got knocked down because he couldn't hear the car.

Ennis steps out of her car, and immediately dives into the arms of Sylvie. "Hey there!"

"It's good to see you!" Sylvie responds.

Firo emerges from the next car, and in his hands is a massive turkey – almost the size of a rice sack. "Hey girls – do you have a wheeled stretcher about here?" A medic appears with one.

Behind them are the ministers. Police and Veterans' Affairs appear first, sulking.

"Damn this big shindig, really." A leather-clad (or maybe, leather-bound!) Cloud Strife sulked. "I'm honestly feeling emo." Sylvia, still at the porch, receiving all the guests, replied "When was the last time you weren't?" (LOL)

Then, someone equally (leather-bound) emo appears. Squall Leonhart just walks RIGHT PAST the Governor. Sylvia doesn't really care.

Then again, the ministers for health and that for community service are right behind them. Rinoa and Tifa are practically screaming with glee – "Hey Tifa, ever been to a party this BIG!"

"Hell, no! Don't you love this!"

"Yeah, totally!" Sylvia hi-fives the two of them, and the two slide in.

Next in line is Tidus and Yuna. The minister for tourism hands the governor a bottle of… Aquavit. Weird, but that's him. Yuna just smiles. It's just really awkward.

Ashe comes in next, and the Governor gives her a hug. Ashe squirms.

Then, after a little gap in the line, a quartet appears. Luneth, Ingus, Arc, and Refia all pop out from the cars, and they all insist on blowing vuvuzelas – and it is loud. (Cloud and Squall almost explode.) (And the turkey almost jumps.) (Wait, it's still alive?)

Meanwhile, the rest of the people file in one by one or two by two.

Noctis and Stella completely dominate one of the lounges. Stella drapes herself, stretching herself on the white lounge, her idea of camouflage, face up. Talk about lazy. Noctis finally gets smart, and gets into a crawling position right over her, and feed her some turkey, mouth to mouth. Stella yanks the meat off, spoiling Noctis' hope for a sloppy kiss.

"Hey, that thing has bones!"

Meanwhile, Tidus inflates an inflatable pool, and fills it… with GREEN BEER.

"Hey, I thought it was St. Patricks!"

Then Firo screams – "Hey that's LEFTOVERS FROM ST. PAT'S!"

Too late, Tidus plunges into the pool, and immediately gets a tummyache.

Yuna sighs.

Meanwhile, there's a dark room. Sylvia has a love for photography, as a hobby. It's relaxing. But just when she decides to get the picture of the open-table feast, of which only she, Firo, Ennis and Elmer are actually seated at the table. Maybe, that's why everyone else ISN'T there. Lieutenant General Elmer Albatross, after all, is known for his… laughing fits. And is desperately trying to make Sylvie laugh – not much success there. She's really only smiling because Ennis and Firo are there. She'd really like to shut Elmer up.

She finds Cloud and Strife dominating the room, making absolutely WEIRD noises. Sylvie is both amused and bemused. Laughing confusedly. Then she finds a stream of white leak. She exits as fast as she can, tossing some developing solution on the stuff for good measure.

"Damn, that was close, mate."

"She almost saw us, really."

"Man, this is hot."

"Sticky."

"Uumph!"

Meanwhile, Noctis and Stella are making out, after emptying two bottles of booze between them.

Tifa and Rinoa are rolling about in the grass, Guinness cans in hand. One thinks they're having a laugh-out-loud contest with Elmer. "HEY! Screw the emo boys – they ain't no getting girl tomorrow!"

"Hey yeeah!"

"Girls' night out, baby!"

Yuna, Rikku and Paine all join in as well, Foster's beer in hand, all rolling about.

The returfing costs will be high.

Elsewhere, there's a pyromaniac on the loose. NO. Four, actually. Luneth, Ingus, Arc, and Refia grab some fireworks. And fire them towards the sea. "WE CAN STOP THE BOAT PEOPLE!" they scream in unison.

They land on four abandoned boats. Thankfully.

Still elsewhere, Celes Chere and Terra Branford are sitting at the porch, point at just about every National Guard passing by patrolling the grounds, screaming "HEY STUD!"

Back inside, the five girls, who'd been rolling in the grass, came back in, and proceed to stumble about. In the end, they find their hands on each other, each one toppling on each other on the dinner table, where Firo and Ennis are left STARING at the mess – thankfully, they'd been done with dinner.

Elmer grabs the extra-length hose and hooks it up to the tap. He unfurls it all the way. Uhoh.

Ennis freaks out – Elmer has flooded the front porch – he bemoans the lack of a real swimming pool. He wants a swim. Thankfully, the house is some distance up a slope.

Firo and 5 servants lift up the dinner table's cover and tie it up, plates, leftovers, and all. And they haul it to the anteroom. They, in some stroke of luck, don't even see the 5 girls!

Sylvie sits on her bed. She sighs as she, Firo and Ennis share a bottle of red wine on her bed. It's large enough for three. Feels like a slumber party – but with a guy and alcohol. Yeah, traditional Co. Clare stuff – not. Firo's part Irish, but that line's from Dublin. The other two can claim a direct line to Co. Clare. Because we all know Ennis is from Ennis. [LAME PUN]

_**The next day**_.

Sylvie's a loaded lady, she can afford to repair all the damages. Whew. But when she sees the sleaze all about, she sighs. Noctis and Stella are still on their booze-and-who-knows-what-drug-they're-using-addled drive. Cloud and Squall have awoken, and are at it again, still in the darkroom. The five girls stumble out of the anteroom, and join Celes and Terra in the backyard, in what looks like a group hug – NOT.

The four amigos, finally blown the fireworks, are in the front, swimming with Elmer in what's become a moat.

Ennis realizes it's FRIDAY, and she's supposed to be giving a speech. But she can't get out. Firo has an idea – have it in the hall. But how are the journos gonna get in?

Ennis is in a little black dress, and Sylvie in a little white one. Together with Firo, they take a FERRY out to Manly. The moat's managed to make its way to the harbor, and they call on the Mary MacKillop, a SuperCat ferry, and dock at Darling Harbor, where a press conference had been arranged by Firo for Ennis' speech.

All's well ends well, right? Well, Elmer had to pay for the whole repair cost. Because Sylvie can.  
And half the ministers get the sack. (It's reality, eh?)

And Sylvie is caught on camera rubbing Firo and Ennis' heads, and the title? GODMOTHER. It's so mafia.

A/N: Just to show you why the FF cast can't be proper ministers, they're all rebels.

Crack to the maximum, this was. I was bored… and I thought it was funny.


End file.
